Depending on the degree of automation, product web rolls, which are introduced during production, so-called residual rolls, are changed fully automatically or manually. The fully automatic roll change is expensive. In prior-art roll changers, for a manual change operating elements or operating stations are arranged at the roll arms of the roll changer that enable the operators, e.g., to pivot the roll arms and to move them away from each other and on top of one another. When the residual roll is removed manually, the operators are exposed to a risk of injury due to the motor-driven parts of the roll changer. Thus, particularly the roll arms, which can be pivoted by a motor and/or can be moved linearly, form trapping sites, e.g., with the frame of the machine, in which an operator may become trapped and as a result injured.